Several phosphate esters and phosphonate esters with varying alkyl substituents have been reported as being useful in gelling hydrocarbon liquids. Most of the work in this field was driven by the necessity to develop a gelling agent that is readily available at low cost, has low volatility, and can be used to generate hydrocarbon gels with high viscosity and elasticity.